G Weapon
by Hicari
Summary: A Gundam SEED story with a few OCs.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Sky

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:**

**I dont own gundam SEED, or any of the characters. tho i wish i did, the creators are BRILLIANT.**

** 3 my love**

**Meet Sky**

**_((alright, so this is just kinda where it starts. So far, its all OCs, but there are definitly the SEED characters comming soon. like.. next chapter or so. so just enjoy and get used to sky, you'll hear a lot more about him soon))_**

"Sky Akerist to the launching bay...Sky Akerist to launching bay"

_That voice... it's so far away. What does it want...?_

A boy, no older than 16 lay in his bed aboard the space ship Alias of Zaft forces.

"Sky Akerist to launching bay" the voice repeated. Suddenly the boy sat up, his blond hair falling messily over his crimson eyes. He quickly got up and out of his bed, slipping his piloting gear on over his clothes, which he had slept in too tired by the trip there to care to take off. It's burgundy color, with grey design on the shoulders legs and other parts. He rushed over to the door and, quickly opening it ran out, only just managing to stop himself from ramming into a man.

"Hey watch it!" he said but then after looking the boy over,

"Oh, I'm sorry...Are you one of the pilots? I'm sorry..." then hurried off, though the boy didn't pay much attention to him.

"I don't have time for this!" he mumbled, racing down the hall. This was his first day on the Alias, the newest of the Zaft fleet. It contained two completely new mobile suits, both of which had been made by earth forces then intercepted by the Zaft ship Nazca class before being sent here. Once this ship had gotten hold of the mobile suits all they'd needed to become an official part of them war was a crew or at least two new pilots. He'd been chosen as a good candidate for a pilot and now, here he was about to get shot into space in side of one of the newest mobile suites, the Shot. He and another candidate by the name of Ritha Killik had been selected out of many others for reasons he could never understand, to pilot the two mobile suits, his the Shot and hers the Blaze.

He screeched to a halt in front of the large metal door that slid open and shut, through which lead to the launching area. The moment he walked through a tall man, sort of burley, walked over to him.

"Sky you're late, you've got a lot of explaining to do! But not now, we're momentarily being attacked by the earth forces..."

No later had he said that when suddenly the ship shook tremendously, Sky almost falling over but steadying himself by grabbing onto the rail that was near him.

"What was that!?" he said, a slightly exasperated tone in his voice, still tiered and wishing he was back in bed. Quickly he slapped himself out of that frame of mind and rushed over to the Shot, its sleek midnight blue surface lined with silver armor like parts, white shining around the hands, feet and face. He hoped into the cockpit, the silver hatch closing quickly behind him, sealing him inside.

"Sky where were you!?" he could hear the voice of his angry commander over his radio.

"I..." he let his voice fall.

_Great, first day on the job...first day at all on the ship and I screw it up! How could this be happening?_

He looked to the com screen and quickly typed in his personal information so that the mobile suit would run for him. As he did so he could feel everything shake once again then the sound of men yelling, though it was very faint and only heard over his radio in the background.

"I need to get out there" he said to himself panic in his voice. He hit a red key and then...

"Done!" he said, quickly starting up the g-weapon. His fingers went freakishly fast over the key board, his coordinator mind showing it's worth and capabilities. With in a few moments the Shot was ready to launch, weapons attached and ready for battle.

"Ready when you are" he heard over the radio. Pulling back on the acceleration leaver with all his might he said, his voice slightly shaky,

"Sky Akerist, launching!" The large lights, once red on the wall to his left flashed white and then with a pounding burst of speed he was sent soaring into the world of space around him. Suddenly the lit up interior of the ship Alias was gone and in its place the eternal darkness of space, small white stars glinting all around him. As he looked around Ritha's voice came on over his radio, the Blaze flying by, hotly pursued by another g-weapon, its name the 'Blast' flashing across his screen.

"Sky, help me!" she screamed, the blaze turning and only just managing to avoid an attack from the Blast.

"Ritha!" he yelled, pulling back on the acceleration. The jets on the back of the shot immediately went into high gear, though with these jets they were always in high gear. The shot was one of the few mobile suites built for agility and accuracy while most others were made for power and large quantities of thrust. But the shot was different from them and it worked to Sky's advantage. As he sped forwards he pulled one of the long laser swords form his back, its blue glow glinting off of the metal.

"Sky, help!" Ritha screamed again, her voice frantic and desperate.

"I'm here Ritha!" he yelled, setting himself up for a powerful blow across the back of the Blast that was momentarily turned and firing at the Blaze. But just as he was about to strike, the swords sharp edge only centimeters away form it's surface...

WHAM!

Another mobile suit, obviously one of earth force's, rammed it self into the Shot, using all of its weight to smash him away from the Blast.

"What the hell!" He shouted angrily, the name the g-weapon flashing across his screen.

"The Akerist!?" he said bewildered, his eyes widening.

"But that's my..." but he didn't have enough time to think, the Akerist smashing into him again. He shook violently, banging his shoulder against the metal that lined the chair and his head falling forcefully backwards. He would've groaned in pain but didn't even have enough time for that, quickly seeing the Akerist pull out a long gun, its tip glowing bright green. Pulling on the acceleration he shot up wards, barely avoiding the blast as it passed beneath him. But just as he finally thought he would be able to get back on the ball...

"SKY!!!!" It was Ritha over the radio again except after having said his name her radio had gone fuzzy.

"Ritha..." he said, glancing over to her. The Blaze was having the stuffing knocked out of it by the Bash, the Bash actually bashing it, living up to it's name. A hard punch to the shoulder sent the Blaze backwards just to be hit harder in the chest by its foot.

"Ritha!" he yelled , yanking back on the acceleration but finding that as he tried to go to her to help her the Akerist stopped him, flying right in front of him, it's long gun drawn.

"Back off, or die" he could hear the pilot of the Akerist telling him, complete confidence and seriousness in his voice.

"Never!" he exclaimed, bolting to the left then making a quick swerve to the right so as to ram himself into the side of the Akerist with his shoulder. But as he smashed into it, banging it to the right, he heard a blood curdling scream.

"RITHA!" he yelled but as he gazed out to wards where she was he found that it was too late, her mobile suit completely destroyed, smoke rising from pieces of burnt and smashed up metal that floated about. His eyes were wide, a cold shock of sudden realization passing through him. Cold sweat dripped down his forehead, tears forming in his eyes.

"Ritha!!!" he yelled, his mobile suit suffering a strong blast form the long gun of the Akerist.

"I told you not to interfere!" he heard the boy say angrily. But what ever anger that boy was feeling was nothing in comparison to what was building up inside of Sky's soul.

_She dead...Just like that..._

He looked up and saw that his radar showed the Akerist, gun pointed at the head of the Shot.

"No..." he whispered over the radio, his voice shaky. Then something snapped. "You'll pay for that!" he yelled, suddenly ducking beneath the gun with amazing speed that only few could accomplish, even in the shot and other speed made g-weapons. Once beneath the gun he quickly pulled the blue laser sword from his back then, reversing the direction of the jets flew back up, the sword held out in front of him and going right through the center of the Akerist.

"Ah! NO!!!!" He could hear someone scream from inside before the same fuzzy sound came over the radio. Continuing upwards he looked down and saw the Akerist exploding into flames, pieces of it flying here and there.

_What...did I just...do..._

A shiver passed through him. But within a painful instant that thought was wiped from his mind as the Bash appeared above him, undetected to himself within those few seconds of thought.

"Die!" he heard another boy yell with what sounded like pain in his voice. Sky had just enough time to look up, see the light green laser like bullet hurdling towards him, then move himself just slightly so that it didn't pass directly through his head but instead hit him hard on the chest blowing down wards, towards the surface of earth over which they had battled that entire time. He yelled as the force pushed him backwards, shaking the cockpit furiously and making him bang his head hard and loose consciousness.

"Sky Akerist...Sky Akerist come in" said the voice of his commander over his radio but he never heard it, and would never hear it again. As his mobile suit plummeted towards earth, quickly picking up speed as it entered the atmosphere and gravity took it down, the cockpit quickly heating up.

"Sky Akerist, do you read me!?" yelled the commander, his voice anxious, hoping to hear some sign that Sky was still alive. But alas, it seemed to him as he clicked off the button that connected to his radio.

"We lost both of them...in one battle we lost them both...EARTH FORCES WILL PAY FOR THEIR LIVES!" He yelled angrily, slamming his fist down on the arm of his chair. But little after he'd said this the Bash flew closer and closer to the ship, pulling out a large gun that had poor aim but a fatal blast.

"Take that mobile suit down!" the commander ordered but would all too late find that his commands weren't soon enough for within a split second the Bash had fired and brought the entire Alias down with one shot directly through the center.

"There" whispered the pilot. "It's finished" but he couldn't help but looked down to the atmosphere, his eyes wandering over the figure of the Shot, red from the growing heat as it fell, it's form slowly becoming smaller and smaller.

"So, your names Sky" he mumbled, having heard the girl's last scream of 'sky'. "Sky, I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do..." and with that he turned and headed back to his ship, as it flew not far from the fields of war they'd just battled upon.

---------

**((did you like? hope so lol. so ya.. just the first chapter of this almost never-ending story (no worries, there IS an end) review please!! 3))**


	2. Chapter 2: Catch

**Lol. Cahpter 2. I re-read this and started to laugh. Yes, its that bad. BUT, because its a part of my long ago past, I decided that I might as well just post it in its glory. It took me about an hour just to edit this SMALL section of the document..and not even fully. just enough so that it makes SENCE.  
I dont own anything SEED related.. and Im glad that I didnt back then 0-o  
but I half own Sky  
Enjoy.**

* * *

"Ensign Badgiruel, we're picking up something quickly moving towards the Archangel on the radar" Tolle said, his brown hair pulled behind his ears.

"Put it on the screen" she merely said, sudden interest seeming to be in her voice. He did, and quickly the screen showed a midnight blue mobile suit with silver and white lining falling rapidly towards them.

"It's a mobile suit!" she said, quickly standing and picking up a small phone/ walky-talky type thingy and speaking into it.

"Captain, we have a mobile suit coming from the atmosphere toward us, should I get ensign Yamato into the Strike?"

"A mobile suit?" she heard the captain say, slight bewilderment in her voice. "From the atmosphere?" there was a pause and then she said "Alright, send Kira out to meet it."

No sooner had she said this than over the ship's intercom all could hear the voice of Ensign Badgiruel.

"Kira Yamato, you're needed in the launching bay immediately."

Within a few moments a boy, 16, with brown hair and misty purple eyes entered the launching bay and quickly got into a white mobile suit with red, blue and gold on it in different places.

"All right Kira, when ever you're ready" the familiar voice of a girl named Milliaria said over his radio. He pushed forwards on the acceleration gear and, after the lights to his left all turned white he said

"Kira Yamato launching" before shooting forward with tremendous speed.

"Be careful Kira" he could hear the girl say.

"I will be" he said quietly back, more to himself than her.

"Kira, this is strange" Came the voice of Tolle, the tone he used showing his confusion.

"What?" he asked his eyes fixed on the falling target as he came into view of it.

"It doesn't look like it's slowing down; it should've started doing that by now. If it doesn't slow down soon it'll crash and possibly blow up...if it doesn't slow down it becomes a threat to the Archangel." His voice was calm though he was not.

"Ok Kira, if it hasn't slowed down within the next minute than you'll have to catch it" Came La Flaga's smooth voice. It seemed undaunted by what could possibly happen to them.

"Kay" he said, a small feeling of unease at the thought of trying to catch a mobile suit the same size as his own as it fell at who knows how fast towards him. _I'll have to jump and catch it in the air_ he thought quickly calculating the way it would work out. _Yes, that's the only wa_y. He looked up, the small timer on his com screen counting down from 1 minute, quickly passing by the 30 second mark.

He glanced up anticipation in his eyes. _Who is it working for?_ he wondered to himself. Suddenly his attention was drawn back to the com screen as it flashed red, a 'time's up' flashing across it.

"Ok Kira, it hasn't slowed down yet so you've got to catch it." It was Sai's voice, something he hadn't heard much of since the small fight between himself and Sai over Flay.

"Alright" He said, aiming the jets back then pulling sharply on the acceleration gear, shooting himself upwards. Quickly he could feel himself descending, pulled back by gravity. _I just have to stay up until it reaches me_. He thought, keeping the jets going so as to keep him afloat. _But I can't use up to much power in staying up or I won't have enough to pull the Gundam...- _But his thoughts were interrupted as Sai's voice came back over the radio.

"Get ready Kira, it's almost on you". The Strike spread out its arms and then, just as the Gundam sped downwards he latched on to it, and quickly pulled back hard on the acceleration gear, pulling with all his might upwards. But was it enough? The force of the Gundam was just pulling him and itself down now, it was still going really fast.

"No!" Kira said adjusting the Strike so as to have more efficiency in pulling upwards. It worked, to his relief, and quite noticeably the Strike was able to control it more then stop it all together, setting it down on the ground not far from one of the doors of the ship.

La Flaga ran out, closely followed by the captain. Others came and stood by the sides of the Archangel, watching as the Strike laid the Shot down onto its back on the sands. Cagalli was one of those who watched, interest in her eyes. Kira, after having set down the Shot, then shut down the Strike and went down to stand at its feet while the captain and Lt. manually opened the hatch. Flay ran to his side, a smile on her face as she wrapped her hand around his arm.

"Kira... "She said, resting her head against his shoulder, her hair pressing up against his sleeve.

"Oh, hey Flay" he said, allowing her to rest her head. Suddenly from over where La Flaga and the captain stood he could hear the sound of Cagalli's voice saying

"Shoot him! Shoot him right now!!" He ran over and stood next to La Fllaga, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What do we do Captain?" he heard him ask.

"I...I don't know" She said in response. Kira could hear Cagalli's voice butting in saying

"You should shoot him before he wakes up! He works for Zaft! Shoot him before he shoots you!" And then Kira saw it, as he turned his head.

He saw a boy, his age he guessed, sitting unconscious in the pilots' seat of the mobile suit, his head rolled back. His chest slowly rose up and down, though it seemed slower than that of sleep but he couldn't be sure. Blood trickled from his helmet and down his neck before rolling down onto his burgundy suit, the blood staining the grey parts of the collar. On his left arm, which one could also see bled from a large cut on the upper part of his arm, was the small symbol of Zaft, slightly stained but still clearly visible.

The captain stepped forward and pulled off the boy's helmet, his head rolling forward and limply falling onto his chest. His blond messy hair was the same color of Cagalli's, blood trickling down his forehead and over one of his eyes.

"Well commander, what will we do with him?" La Fllaga said, an almost lazy tone in his voice. She gave him a stern look then said

"I believe we have no choice other than to..."

"Shoot him!" Cagalli interrupted, pulling a small revolver out of her pocket and pointing it at his chest. But the commander held out her hand and pushed the tip of the gun away from the boy.

"No choice but to take him to sick bay" she finished.

"What?! You can't be serious! He's with Zaft!" Cagalli shouted angrily, outraged at what the commander was doing. _How can she save a Zaft pilot like that?! What's wrong with her!?_ She thought, frustrated, clenching her fists.

"We can't just let him die even if he does work for Zaft..." but even she who gave the orders had doubts. She wasn't sure if what she was doing was the right thing to do, if it would end up backfiring or not. But some how, when she looked down at the boy, his blond hair falling across his closed eyes as blood trickled his face she could almost picture his image replaced by that of Kira in the same position.

She'd been scared of losing him more than once and now, as him in his place. She took a small radio from a pocket at her side and, clicking the small button on it's black side, said into it "Doctor Omeila please come around to the back of the ship. Bring a stretcher and prepare your office."

"Yes ma'am" she heard his voice answer before a small click, ending the transmission.

"Miss Ramius! How can you...I...ugh!" Cagalli said before storming off. Kira looked down at him.

"I wonder who he is" he said quietly.

"Who he is? What does it matter he's a coordinator..."Flay said, but as she looked up at him and noticed his stare grew slightly colder. "That works for Zaft" she added quickly, noticing her mistake. _Right_ she thought carelessly. _He's a coordinator too…_She gave him a look that said 'I'm sorry' and his expression lightened up.

_I wonder_ he thought. _If maybe he knows Athrun..._ he continued to stare at him, curiosity flooding through him. Just then he felt La Fllaga place a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey kid, why don't you go get some rest or relax or something...you just caught a mobile suit, that's gota' be at least some what tiring..." he gave a smile, letting his hand fall from Kira's shoulder then walked over to greet the medical team as they walked towards them.

"Yah Kira" he heard Flay say from behind him. He turned and saw that her grey eyes hadn't left him. "You should get some rest...you're always doing so much for everyone, take a break while you have the time..." she smiled and pulling him by the arm towards the ship, passing by the medical staff as they went in the opposite direction.

He glanced over his shoulder and could see them lifting the boy's body out of the cockpit and placing him on the stretcher, his arm hanging limply over the side before one of the doctors quickly picked it up and placed it over his stomach. But all too quickly Kira was pulled inside the ship and was unable to see the boy anymore.

"Flay, really its ok. I appreciate your concern but..." but Flay quickly interjected

"Kira please...I'm worried about you...rest ok..." she gave him such a kind, caring smile then continued to pull him towards his quarters.

"Fine, you win" he said reluctantly, opening his door and walking in. He turned, saw Flay give him a small wave then the door closed in front of him. He walked over to his bed and sat down, heaving a deep sigh.

"Who is he..." he said quietly. But just then his good companion, Birdy flew over and perched on his shoulder. He put out his hand and outstretched his finger, Birdy flying down and perching on that.

He smiled, as the small mechanical bird tilted its head and gave a soft "Birdy..."

"Hmm...Hey Birdy..." Kira said to it, before moving his hand over to his pillow and letting Birdy hop off of his finger and hop about on the pillow. He smiled, watching the small bird hop happily about. It reminded him of Athrun and when he had given him Birdy. The smile on his face faded as he flopped back on his bed, Birdy getting off of the pillow and flying over to a new perch on his computer. He stared at the ceiling, different thoughts and emotions swirling around inside of him.

* * *

**Hahahahahah well, ya. end of the chapter.  
****stay tuned for more horrible-ness soon  
hahahaha. (This kills me a little inside)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Unconscious

**I dont own SEED yadda yadda and all that fun jazz.  
YET ANOTHER semi-edited, brief chapter from the G-Weapon craziness.  
Enjoy that randomness  
Note: I spell her name Milliaria, but Im pretty sure thats not the ENGLISH spelling (just like Asuran/Athrun or whatever.) Just know that its Miriallia Haww.  
Also if any names/places are wrong... its all my bad. :D**

* * *

"Move him over here" Doctor Omeila said as two other men wheeled the stretcher in to his office. They lifted the boy from the stretcher and laid his limp form onto a bed. They quickly then moved the stretcher out of the room, so as to make way for the doctor. They left the room, the door closing behind them.

"Hmm..." Omeila mumbled. "I don't have much experience with coordinators other than that boy Kira...they shouldn't be that different..." he took the boy's temperature and found that he was burning up, sweat rolling down his face with the blood.

Omeila wiped the blood from his face and arm, knowing that the cut on his shoulder and the back of his head would defiantly need stitches. How many, he couldn't presently tell. He began to apply an alcohol-like substance to the boy's shoulder, so as to strip it of bacteria or any chance of infection.

But as he tilted his head forward to apply it to that cut, he heard a small murmur come from the boy's mouth. It sounded like he had said 'Ritha' but Omeila couldn't be sure. It had been said within his breath.

"Now, what could be a Ritha?" he thought curiously as he laid his head back on the pillow.

Two hours later Omeila walked out of the room, sweat on his brow.

"It took extreme precision and a lot effort but finally I'm done..." he let out a deep sigh and, putting his sleeve to his forehead, wiped the sweat from face. La Fllaga who had, after promising Ramius he would, stood out side the entire time walked over to him.

"Took yah long enough" he said sarcastically, his casual look on his face.

"Well do you think it's easy...ugh, it took 20 _small_ stitches over all, not to mention a lot of normal ones. It's not easy work...but at least it's done."

"So, is that all that's wrong with him?" he asked, a slightly more concerned tone in his voice.

"Well no. He may suffer from a concussion though by now I doubt it. He has a fever but I think it'll go down soon, his immune system more advanced than our own. I suspect he'll be up by tomorrow afternoon at the latest." He then walked by La Flaga and off to his quarters. But just before he left La Flaga asked

"Can I go in?"

"Oh sure, of course. And I wouldn't worry about bringing a gun with you or anything; he's out cold and will probably be that way until some time tonight I suspect." Then he continued on, mumbling something like "Their systems may be more advanced than ours but that doesn't mean...-" and then he was gone, his voice growing fainter and fainter as he walked away. La Flaga opened the door and stepped in. He walked over to the bed side and looked down.

"I don't understand why Murrue is so concerned about this boy." Walking over to a chair across from him, he sat down, placing his elbow on the table next to it and rested his head on his hand. The boy lay still, his breathing returned to normal. Bandages around his arm covered where the stitches had been placed, some also around his head making his bangs flip and fall over it. But then he saw him stir, just slightly before lying still again but he thought, for a split second he could hear him say something.

"Ritha? What's that?" he said to himself, repeating what the boy had just mumbled.

"What's your story?" he said almost as if talking to the boy. No response came, the room falling silent. He sat, looking at his face for a few moments before rising and going over to the door. He walked through and closed it behind him. Taking a small radio from his pocket he held it to his mouth and said

"La Flaga here. I need to have someone come down to sick bay and guard the door." There was a small fuzzy sound then

"Alright Lt., we'll send someone down."

"Thanks" La Flaga said into it before turning it off and placing it back into his pocket. He waited by the door for a couple seconds before a boy, Kira's age, hurried around the corner, his dark blue hair shining in the light over the door.

"Sorry it took me so long sir" he said, stopping and standing with good posture in front of La Flaga.

"It's ok. I need you to guard this door, make sure the boy inside doesn't get out. You can let anyone in if they should want to but just make sure he doesn't get out, ok?" Kuzzey nodded then moved over in front of the door, his grey gun in hand.

"Good." he merely said before heading off towards the lunch room. "Man I'm hungry" he thought aloud. "Ramius better have a good reason for having made me wait outside that kid's room that whole time, when I could've been eating." And with that he rushed around a corner, his voice echoing through out the halls than falling silent.

"So" Kuzzey said to himself. "I'm supposed to guard some boy...I wonder who..." he quickly opened the door and looked inside, instantly noticing the burgundy Zaft uniform he still wore. _Ack_! he thought, stepping out and closing the door behind him.

"I hope he doesn't wake up 'cause I don't want to mess up...why me?" he hung his head but quickly rose it when the sound of Milliaria came down the corridor.

"Kuzzey, is that you?" she said as she walked over to him.

"What yah doing?" she asked, looking curiously at the door, her reflection gleaming on its surface.

"I'm guarding a boy from Zaft, you know the pilot of that mobile suit we saw earlier." She looked the door and shuddered.

"I wouldn't want that job..." she said. "But all the same...can I go in...Just for a sec..?"

"Sure" he said, clicking the open button. "There's nothing to see really."

"Yah, I know but...I'm curious..." she walked in and stood a few steps away from his bed side.

"So...he's a coordinator right?" Kuzzey walked in behind her, the door automatically shutting behind him.

"Yah, no duh. He works for Zaft, can't you see the uniform?"

"Well of course...I guess I just wasn't really thinking..."

Her digital wrist watch started to beep. She glanced down at it and pressed on the button on its front, stopping the beeping noise.

"What was that for?" he asked as she headed for the door.

"It's my shift now and would normally be yours too, but I guess you wont be coming..." He shrugged.

"Guess not. Kay, see yah later." She left, walking down the corridor towards the main stations, Kuzzey following her out the door then standing outside of it. He gave one final wave to Milliaria before she disappeared around a corner.

"Hmm...It's so quiet here..." he sighed. "This is going to be a long shift..." he lent his back up against the door, resting his head against it as well.

"It'd be nicer if there was someone to talk to..." but there was no one, everything quite quiet.

Kira lay on his bed, his arms folded behind him as his head lay back into them. For the last little while he'd dozed off and had just recently been woken by the merry twittering of Birdy who now sat on his chest.

"Birdy why'd you have to wake me..." He said moving the small bird from his chest to a post on the side of his bed. He then sat up and stretched, yawning. Getting out of bed he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, before walking to the door, now feeling quite awake. He opened it and walked out into the hall, hoping to find Lt. La Flaga.

* * *

**YAY. another chapter is over Haha.  
Have fun with this, and feel free to review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Gundam

**I don't own them. Im glad I didn't back when I wrote this.  
So, I put up chapter 3 a few moments ago, and this was actually a part of it. But I decided to space them out a little, so i chopped it in half.  
Again, this is only edited as much as it CAN be for this story, so the edits on this aren't as good as they could be.  
Enjoy them  
(I just realised that I use Ramius as her name. LOL. Yay for a few years ago when I didnt know things. :D)**

* * *

Since Birdy had woken him he'd thought of nothing other than that boy and his mobile suit. He hoped to find La Flaga and ask him about mobile suit. He walked to the main command room and sure enough, there he was, pouring over plans with the Captain.

"Uh, excuse me, Captain," he said walking up to them. La Flaga looked up, as did Ramius, her brown hair falling across her face though she quickly swept it aside with her hand.

"Oh, hello Kira" she said, an almost cheerful quality to her voice.

"Hi, I was just wondering if maybe you'd let me take a look at that mobile suit that boy had."

La Flaga shrugged. "Sure, why not. It's in the launching bay being fixed up. It appears to have suffered severe damage to its chest and shoulder regions. Mr. Murdoch is momentarily fixing it up, though we're not entirely sure of what to do with it once its battle ready."

Kira nodded. "Thank you" he said, quickly turning and leaving them to go back to their plans. He walked down the hall, speed walking more or less. That was until...

"Kira!" He spun around and saw Flay running towards him. She caught up to him then clasped her hand around his arm, as she usually did.

"Where've you been?" she asked.

"Uh, Flay, You were the one who sent me to my room telling me to rest. I was sleeping."

She smiled. "That's good. Now you'll be all rested up for the next battle." He gave her an odd look than continued to walk, her foot steps obviously following behind.

"So, where are you going?" she asked taking his hand in her own.

"I'm just going to the launching bay to check out that new Gundam."

She smiled. "Ok, can I come with you?"

"Uh sure I guess." She moved her hand from his and placed it back around his arm. Within a few moments they'd stepped into the hanger and were walking towards the Shot.

"So Mr. Murdoch, do you know what it's called?" Kira asked, Flay letting go of his arm as he jumped into the cockpit.

"Nah, not yet..." but Kira didn't pay attention to that for as he turned the mobile suit on the com screen answered his question.

"It's called the Shot" he said, reading the name on the screen.

"Oh, well that doesn't make much of a difference." Mr. Murdoch said before walking off to do more work on the shot. Kira's fingers moved quickly over the key board as he reviewed all the information set into the systems. Oddly enough, there was some information about the boy too.

"His name's Sky Akerist" he said absentmindedly.

"What?" Flay asked as he said this.

"Oh, nothing. Look Flay, I could be here for a while so..."

Her smiled faded. "Ok Kira, I'll go." She walked out of the area, an almost cold look in her eyes, but Kira didn't notice it for he was too busy working on the Shot. He quickly learned of the Shot's twin laser swords, extreme speed, capability to synchronize with other mobile suits and other such things.

"Where'd Sky get this from?" he thought as he looked over more information. In what had seemed like no time at all to Kira an hour had gone by...then another hour. Mr. Murdoch looked into the cockpit and amazed to find Kira still there typing away as the lights of the screen reflected on his hair and face, its shine glimmering in his eyes.

"You still here kid?" he said slightly bewildered.

"Yes..." He shook his head then looked up at Mr. Murdoch. "Do I have to get out or something?"

He nodded his head. "If yeh' hadn't noticed kid, I haven't exactly cleaned out the cockpit yet, I took care of the rest of the mobile suit." He pointed to random spots on the chair and wall where Kira could now see blood stains.

"The stuffs everywhere throughout this thing, the kid was in space, no gravity. It's going to be one fun cleaning job" he said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Yah" Kira said, getting out and walking to the door.

"See yah kid" Mr. Murdoch said over his shoulder taking a glance over his shoulder before ducking inside of the cockpit.

"See yah" Kira said, more to himself, as he opened the door and walked out, his foot steps echoing through the practically empty halls. But just then he heard a sound...

gurgle

He looked at his stomach and had a sudden realization of how long it had been since he'd last eaten. Heading towards the lunch room he found that Sai and Milliaria sat there, Milliaria slowly picking away at her meal.

"Oh hey Kira" she said, her half stuffed mouth making her words muffled.

"Hey" he said picking up a tray and getting himself some food. He sat down next to Milliaria and tried to avoid eye contact with Sai, Sai doing the same with Kira. Milliaria noted this and tried to break up the awkward silence by saying

"So Kira, where have you been all day? I haven't seen much of you" He took the spoon out of his mouth, swallowed then said

"I've been looking at that mobile suit." He then shoved another spoon full of the soup in to this mouth.

"Oh, so anything interesting?" she asked, obviously trying to make conversation.

He swallowed again. "I learned the name of the boy is Sky Akerist" he said simply, placing his spoon down in his soup and stirring it slightly, watching the liquid swirl round, small bubbles rising to it's surface.

"Really? Oh, I didn't now that...I don't think anyone did..." she smiled, then stuffed a small corner of her sandwich in to her mouth as Sai sipped his soup, making sure not to make much noise.

"It's called the Shot" Kira said, finishing off his soup. He stood up and brought his tray over to the counter top, set it down, then quickly left, not able to bear the awkward feeling any longer.

Milliaria watched him leave, an almost sad look in her eyes. She sighed, shooting a glance over to Sai who remained silent.

* * *

**No more chapters for right now I don't believe, although maybe some in a few days  
Enjoy and comment on whatever  
(even if its like "THIS STORY SUCKS ASS EW." yes, yes _I know_. We can have a few laughs about it together.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Where's Kira

_**Chapter 5 of G weapon  
I don't own. Wish I did. Same old same old.**_

_**lol.  
This writing is pretty lame, but I'm determined to get the whole thing up here as i have it from the OLD OLD OLD document its in :)**_

_**Enjoy how lame at writing I was a long time ago.**_

* * *

"It's amazing" Lt. La Flaga said, looking down at the boy. Murrue stood beside him, a wet cloth in her hands. She rung it out then placed it on his forehead. "Are all coordinators able to live through something like that?" Ramius looked up at him after having placed the cloth gently on his forehead, small beads of water trickling down over his face.

"Apparently" she said. "Kira could." He placed one of his hands behind his head and scratched it.

"Oh yeah. So, what are we going to do with him? Once he wakes up he'll at least want to know where he is. What do we tell him?" Ramius looked down to his face, his complexion a little less than pale.

"I don't know. But...we'll have to think something up" she sighed.

"And fast," La Flaga added. "The doctor said he'd be up within the next day." Her eyes widened at his words.

"Are you serious? We have that little time? "She hung her head back then suddenly found the door opened. Flay walked in, her pink uniform slightly undone near the top.

"Hmm..." she said quietly. "Have you seen Kira anywhere?" she looked up at La Flaga.

"Uh, nope. Haven't seen him since this morning. He might still be in the launching bay, but I doubt it..." no sooner had he said that then Flay had left the room.

"Thanks" he faintly heard her say before the door closed.

"Hmm, that was… somewhat odd. That Flay is always looking for Kira." He laughed. "I almost feel bad for the kid." Murrue gave him a sharp glance that quickly stopped him from laughing, though the smile remained on his face.

"I'll have to consult Ensign Badgiruel but I'm sure we'll think of something." Doubt shone in her eyes as she stared down on him. Suddenly La Flaga remembered something.

"Commander, I just remembered. When I was here earlier I heard the boy say something in his sleep. It sounded like he said Ritha or maybe Rina, I couldn't really tell." She looked at him, new curiosity on her face.

"Now what could that mean?" she said under her breath. But she had not the time to dwell on the matter for at that moment the door slid open, Kira walking through. He stopped and looked at the commander and lt.

"Uh, I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" he asked, the door sliding closed behind him.

"No, not at all" La Flaga said, walking over to him. "We were just talking about the boy and what we should tell him when he wakes up? Have any suggestion?"

"His name's Sky. Sky Akerist." he said. "And no I don't have any ides...not right now..."

"Sky Akerist..." La Flaga mumbled. "Akerist...Akerist, where have I heard that before? Akerist...Oh yes! I remember!" He glanced over at Sky. "Well that's confusing" he said walking back over to bed side.

"What is it?" Ramius asked.

"Well, Akerist is the last name of one of the mobile suit inventors for earth. His name is, oh what was it...Daniel Akerist. That was his name. He works on designing some of the newer mobile suit models and gave them to earth forces. But why would his son," he glanced at Sky. "If this _is _his son, be working for Zaft while he builds mobile suits for earth forces? It doesn't make sense..." Murrue looked at him, at a loss for words.

"But..." Kira said. He was about to say more when suddenly he heard a voice, not La Flaga's, but Sky's. His eyes traveled over sky.

"Ritha...no..." he mumbled, tilting his head slightly then falling silent.

"See, I told you he said Ritha!" La Flaga said as if triumphant.

"I never said I didn't believe you" Ramius said stepping forwards and mopping some sweat from Sky's face with the damp cloth. Kira didn't know what to say.

"I...I think that when he wakes up you should tell him the truth..." La Flaga glanced over to him.

"The truth? But that could be a really risky move, we could be telling him what he wants to hear, and I mean that in a strategic way." He fell silent.

"Commander, what do you think?" She stared at the ground, in obvious thought.

"I have to think it over. If you need me I'll be in my office." And with that she exited the room, La Flaga following closely behind her. But Kira stayed. Why, he didn't really know. Maybe because he had nothing better to do...or did he? He wasn't really in the mood to do anything at the moment so he sat down at the small table and, doing as La Flaga had done earlier, rested his elbow on the table as his head lent against his hand. He looked at Sky's face, and then his chest, and he noticed the rising and falling at a normal pace now. He let himself slip away onto a deep trail of thought. He stared at one particular spot on the wall and within a few moments found that his eyes seemed fixed on that spot. Unwilling to make the effort to move them anywhere else he closed them and just continued to think, the silence of the room surrounding him broken only by the on- going sound of Sky's breathing and his own. But soon Kira found himself slipping into sleep, unaware of how tired he was after having done all that mobile suit work within the past while. His breathing slowed as he fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Flay entered the lunch room and sat down next to Miriallia who had, after finishing her rounds, come back to sit and talk with Sai who had done the same. Once Flay had entered they both fell silent. She looked up at Sai and gave him an evil stare, sending a shiver down his spine.

'_What does she have against me_' he thought to himself, angrily remembering the night Kira had beaten him, physically and mentally. '_Is it because I'm not perfect enough for her? She needs only the most perfected of people to be her boy friend_.' He glared at her then stood up and took his leave.

Just before he'd left, Flay made a point by purposely turning to Miriallia and asking "have you seen Kira anywhere? I checked the sick bay then the launching bay then his quarters then the commanders office then..." and the list went on until she reached the cafeteria.

"Well you left no stone unturned" Miriallia said, a less than happy tone to her voice, more exasperated than anything. "Flay, don't take this the wrong way but do you ever do anything other than look for Kira?" In her mind she already knew the answer. '_Uh, no_' she thought to herself even though Flay answered differently.

"Yes. I just wanted to know where he was, okay?" She got up, quickly leaving.

"She's touchy" she mumbled to herself. Mire didn't really know what it was, but she was really beginning to get annoyed by Flay. Maybe it was the new obsession with Kira that was tearing him and Sai's friendship apart, just possibly. She stood up and decided to go visit Kuzzey, who still stood guard outside the small hospital room. She paced down the halls, her arms swinging casually at her sides. Quickly reaching Kuzzey she said "Hi" with a friendly smile.

"Hey Miriallia" he said, a dull tone to his voice.

"You sound bored" she said walking up to him.

"Yah..." she went to walk in but then he stopped her." Be quiet ok, Kira fell asleep in there and...You know, I'd just feel bad if he was woken up."

She smiled. "In that case, if Flay asks if you've seen Kira, tell her you saw him heading to the launching bay or his quarters or something. She's been searching the entire ship for him. It's a wonder she'd missed him thus far." He laughed quietly, then opened the door allowing her to walk in, though he wouldn't follow. She didn't walk in, but instead merely glanced inside. She pulled her head out of the door way, the door sliding shut.

"You didn't want in?" he asked confused.

"No, I came to talk to you, help you fight off the boredom." He smiled. "Thanks. It is way too quiet around here...kinda' lonesome." She smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, feeling in an especially cheerful mood for reasons beyond her comprehension.

"Well that's why I'm here!" she said, a playful tone to her voice. As she glanced at the door again, she added "But what if that guy wakes up while Kira's in there? Wont that be bad?"

"Oh...I don't know. I guess we should go wake him up..." He hesitated. "But...he's been doing so much work lately...he deserves this rest, more than anyone. I..." He didn't really have to say anything else.

"S'ok Kuzzey. We'll let him sleep then. But first sound and you get in there kay?"

"Me? Why me?" She gave him a pathetic look.

"Um, 'cause you're the one on guard."

He smiled sheepishly. "Right." He laughed, Miriallia doing the same. It'd been a while since they'd laughed, or at least it'd felt like it. "We should keep it down" Kuzzey reminded her.

"If you say so then ok, I'll try to keep it down a little." She kindly smiled, her orange hair practically bouncing.

* * *

_**Yay. Stay tuned for more, and don't forget to leave me a note in the reviews  
ILU.**_


End file.
